


One thing

by Katitty



Series: 20 Questions [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 20 Questions, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:05:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katitty/pseuds/Katitty
Summary: "Tell me one thing no one else knows about you."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Malec Trash Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Malec+Trash+Squad).



> Happen Birfdey too mi fren @alecsneckrune on tweeter!!

Twenty Questions / Favourite Colour

~~~

The bed was far too warm with the two of their bodies so close together. Magnus wanted to ask Alec if he could turn down the heat a little, but it was freezing outside the apartment and Magnus knew Alec's blood didn't run as warm as his. 

He sighed uncomfortably and kicked a leg out from under the blanket. It must have been Alec's cue, because the Shadowhunter ripped the whole blanket off Magnus and proceeded to wrap himself further inside it.

"You gonna come out of there a butterfly?" Magnus asked, a giggle spilling from his lips at the end.

"I already am a butterfly," Alec declared, popping his head out of his cocoon, a serious expression on his face. "A pretty butterfly." 

"I'm sorry," Magnus snickered, "I didn't realise." 

Alec glared at him. "Tell me one thing nobody else knows." 

"I've kissed 2 half dead Shadowhunters. Well, the first was dumb enough to be half brain dead so..."

Alec frowned. "I know you kissed me though. That's not something nobody else knows."

"Nobody else knows I've kissed two."

"Oh."

"Hmm, your turn. Tell me something nobody else knows about you." 

Magnus watched as Alec thought it over. Watched his eyes twitch and his brows pull in. Watched his lips purse up and and his nose scrunch up. 

"My favourite colour isn't black." 

"Really?" Alec snorted at the surprised tone. "Honestly?" 

"Honestly."

"Well what is it then?" 

Alec shook his head and pulled the blanket up to hide his smile. A muffled "guess" followed.

"Guess? Okay. Cobalt blue." 

He shook his head furiously. "Nope." 

"Brown?" 

"Mmph. No."

Magnus rolled over to fully face Alec. "Grey?"

Alec's eyes softened, and he shook his head softly. "No," he said softly, "not grey." 

"Green?"

"A little," Alec whispered, almost gentle now, "but not my favourite." 

"Purple?" 

Alec pushed himself forward, so they were face to face, their bodies aligned, with the blanket between them. "Not purple." 

"Not pink?" 

"Not pink."

Magnus frowned. "I have no idea. And if it's orange we're breaking up." 

Alec leaned forward and bumped their noses together. A hand came up to touch Magnus's jaw softly, and he ran it up to cup his cheek. "Not orange." 

He pressed their foreheads together and looked deeply into Magnus's eyes. He smiled. "Do you give up?" 

"Yes." 

"Yellow."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this doesn't suck. (Go wish @alecsneckrune a Happy Birthday if you have a Twitter because she's amazing)


End file.
